The Price of Victory: Why the 25th Hunger Games was not on film
by Julietta Matrix
Summary: in the sequle to the story "The Price of A Deal: what really happened during the 24th Hunger Games" Jay is back and better than ever. With winning the 24th Hunger Games under her belt, Jay is ready to put the entire thing behind her, but with the death of her best friend Golden looming over her head she finds that forgeting is easier said than done.


The Price of Victory

Chapter 1

We are home, we are finally home. The train pulled into the train station in District 12. We saw all of the smiling faces of the district. We are finally out of the arena and back home. For once in my life I was happy to see all of the coal dust covered minors I used to ovoid. I'm sure I would have asthma attack any minute, but I guess I shouldn't be complaining I got it much better than Ethan. He can't even walk by himself. The javelin that Golden threw really messed him up. He will be able to walk eventually (who knows how long that will be.) but he will never run again. Right now he's in a wheel chair. I wheeled him to the justice building to collect our money and house keys. When we got there the head peacekeeper (the same one that almost shot me at the reaping) gave us our prize money, and congratulate us on not dying. I could see the pain on his face, trying to keep on a friendly smile. I loved it.

When we get out we see our friends, Lily, Paris, Brooke, Alice, Travis, and Cody. After hugs and welcome homes I notice something.

"Hey where's Edder?" I ask "I would love to give that coward what's coming to him."

"We don't know" answered Alice. "We haven't seen him since the morning of the reaping that brought you to the Games."

"You know the one that you should have won." Adds Paris.

"But, Paris, we did win the Games." Said Ethan.

"Yes I know that… it's just…oh never mind." she said. "Oh, Jay, I love your new bow!"

You see all victors must have a talent since they now no longer have to work in the district. I thought it would be fitting for me to become a pro. archer, so they let me keep the bow and arrow set from the arena.

"Thank you." I told her.

We then all walked to our new homes in Victors Village, and there waiting on the doorsteps of my new house were 4 girls all around our age.

"Uh guys, who are these people?"

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. This is Ariadne High from district 5, Beth and Stevie Colt from District 3, and Heather Martine from District 12. They all came to you guys when Travis let it slip that we are all originally from different districts when Caesar was interviewing all of you." I said

"Ya?" Travis said in a shy voice.

I then walked over to him and hit him over the head.

"Idiot!" I yelled.

It wasn't because I didn't want anyone else in our family. It was because, it was just 4 more people that could spoil our secret again, but I welcomed them all into our family. Turning away fellow orphans is not something I would do or something I'm planning to do in a long long time. The boys went to live with Ethan, and the girls with me. Before I could go into my hard earned house Travis pulled me to the side.

"Jay, you know I didn't mean to."

"Ya I know. Anything else?"

"Ya try to mention around Ari that I don't mess up that often."

"Who?"

"Ariadne, we call her Ari."

"Ok whatever."

"You're not going to mention that to her are you?"

"Nope." I said as I walked into my house, and closed the door behind me.

I have to say that I like the new additions to our family. They all fought Paris for the master bedroom and gave it me considering that it was my house. There waiting was Cody.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Even though I was happy to see him, all I wanted to do was take a nap in a _real_ bed, and try to forget the entire experience.

"So when are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"When are you going to tell me about the arena?"

"Cody, I don't want to talk about it."

"But why not?"

"Let's just say that you better hope you never have to endure that horrid experience."

"But what happened to the pact we made when I left 2?"

"This… that…it… it doesn't matter, Cody, I'm not talking about it ever again, and that is that."

Chapter 3

For months we lived well, buying what we need. And every Sunday we would sneak off into the woods. It's the perfect time to break a couple of laws out there. It's when the coal miners have the day off and so do our friends from school. So the peacekeepers have a lot more to worry about, they don't even notice that we are gone. Like always the boys and I hunt while the girls grow food in the garden. Now life is perfect. There isn't a care in the world for me other than the fact that Edder is missing. He has to come back sooner or later but for now I don't worry about it.

Chapter 4

One Sunday I put on my hunting jacket and boots I was about to go into the woods when my prep team appeared with my awful stylist Brittney Smith. Today was the day of the victory tour. She laid out all of the outfits that I would need and she left the house.

"Aren't you going to stay" I asked.

"You're big girl aren't you? I think you know how to get dressed by yourself." She snapped.

I was then left with my prep team who got me ready to board the train to leave for District 11.

I was about to go outside to meet the cameras when something stopped me. It was an avox, she lead me into the study there sitting on the desk was President Snow.

Chapter 5

I took a seat if front the desk. After that my mussels gave out. I was paralyzed with fear. Only able to look at his puffy pink lips and his dark brown hair that laid on his warn out face, even though he has only been our president for a few years now, he looked so old. Something itched at my noise. It was the pungent odor of the rose he wore on his belt. I felt an asthma attack coming on, so I reached for my inhaler the doctors in the Capitol gave me when I remembered it was in my purse that I dropped outside the doorway coming into the study. I tried to retrieve it but the door was locked. I turned to look at the president, who just looked puzzled, so I sat back down and tried to hold it in.

"Ok let's get right to the chase. I know that you're not from District 12, your family knows, the Panem knows. That goes agents the rule change in the games that saved your life. The other districts don't think that is fair so I'm going to give it to you nice and clear. If you board any more orphans from anywhere other than District 12, I will personally kill each and every one of your so called family. Making sure you see every single excruciating detail of their death. Do I make myself clear, Julietta?"

"Crystal." I manage to reply

"Good. Have fun on the victory tour." He said with a smile, like our pervious conversation never happened.

He then left me in shock. I knew now that I couldn't leave any one alone the month I would be gone. So I convinced Effie to let us take everyone with us, all 12. It took some begging but she agreed and we all left for District 11.

Chapter 6

I felt so uneasy. I know I didn't kill some of these kids but I honestly couldn't remember which ones I did kill, it is tradition to come before the crowd with the weapon that killed the tribute if you kill anyone from the district. So that helped me but the only problem was that I didn't know if I killed the boy or the girl. This went on district, after district, after district, until we got to District 4, I distinctively remember killing both of them. I let Ethan make the speech (we had a deal that I would make the speeches in the odd districts and he would do them in the even districts.) he said something about how we didn't know these tributes and we didn't kill them, and how we are sorry for them. He motioned for the peacekeepers to wheel him off but I stopped them, I whispered in his ear.

"Ethan, we did kill them, both of them."

"Wait we killed them?" he yelled out loud.

"Yes, we did." I whispered back.

I looked out at the crowd. "We are very sorry for your children, we didn't want to kill them, but if you were in our shoes I'm sure you would have done the same. Sorry again and thank you."

Occasionally we got to do something cool, like in our 2nd day in 4 we got to go tubing. It was just the 12 us. We didn't need a driver for the boat since Travis was from district 6 (transportation) driving these things is in his blood. Lily, Beth, Ari, and Paris were in the tube and we were going supper fast. They hit a huge wake wave and Paris, Lily, and Ari all fell off right on top of each other, like a girl sandwich. Beth on the other hand had a death grip on the handles, she was the only one who didn't fall off. We were all laughing about it when they got back on the boat. I was about to get on with Alice when there was an explosion in the distance. As quickly as it happened I jumped off the tube and swam to the scene of the disaster. There I saw a girl treading water she looked around 14 years old like the rest of us. She was obviously in the accident.

"Are you ok?" I asked "what…"

She placed he hand on my mouth.

"Shhhh." She sharply whispered. "Do you have a boat?"

I nodded and we swam to the boat that my friends were waiting for me in. When we got onto the boat she looked around for a minute. She then spoke.

"Ok who are you guys, and are you working for the Capitol?"

"You don't recognize us?" Ethan asked.

She looked at Ethan for a moment.

"Oh ya you just won the games, contrast on that."

"Thanks, so what happened back there?" I asked.

"It's a long story. Let me start at the beginning. My name is Alexis Mason. I represent District 4 in the underground rebellion in district 13. I was on my way to 13 when my boat was destroyed. I'm not sure why it was, but I'm sure our loving ruler President Snow has something to do with it. Now, I'm sure that the President thinks I'm died because I left my life jacket behind and so they won't look for my body, but the people of 13 are a little smarter than our dear dictators. So they will think to search for my body. When it's not found they will know that I escaped. It is important that the Capitol thinks I'm died. I saw that kid's interview with Caesar" she pointed at Travis. "And I know that you take people in. So I'm begging you, take me with you, and take me to District 12." She explains.

They all look at me. As if I was the only one who could decide anything around here.

"Ok I have to tell you guys something." I told them.

"What is it?" asked Cody.

"Right before we boarded the train, the president came to the house and told me that the fact that we are all from different districts has started to stir the others, and if we take in anyone else not from District 12 he will have you all executed." I told them.

There were whispers among the small crowd.

"Really?" asked Brooke.

I nod my head. I could see the look of sorrow fill everybody's eyes. I then had an idea.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't help you."

Chapter 7

It was time to make my speech in front of all of District 1. I came forth with my bow and arrows. It looked so wrong in my hands, since my prep team made me look like a 7 year old. My long brown hair in 2 braided ponytails and I was wearing a yellow floral dress. Not exactly what I picture I would look like when I returned home. I decided to take matters into my own hands and made a speech about how I was sorry for killing their children and how I wasn't really from 1 and that Travis is a confuses boy that has no idea what he does half the time. I lied, but I would rather Travis look like a liar then have them all killed. I went back into the justice building and changed into normal clothes. I came back out and sat on the stage with my feet hanging off the edge. The crowd was gone except for the few people that crosses threw the area. I overheard a few of them talking across the town center; the wind carried their voices to me so I heard every word.

"Did you hear that their burying the boy today, kind of weird isn't it? Waiting so long afterwards?" one of them asked.

"No not really, you know there's a rumor that the girl that just won was from here. They were best friends and the family knows, so they wanted to wait for her." The other answered. I snuck up behind them, they had no idea I was there.

"You know rumors are never true." I said. The two jumped at the sound of my voice and tuned to face me. They took one look at me and ran in the other direction. If what they said was true then I wanted to be there. I ran into the woods I knew this place like the back of my hand. This would have been the one day that we would be able to go into the woods, since that is where we held mourning ceremonies and sure enough the fence was not alive.

Chapter 8

I climbed into the nearest tree. From there I had the perfect view. They went through the regular District 1 ritual. It wasn't until they gave off his belongings that weren't in his will (another ridicules ritual.) that something caught my attention.

"Golden's wardrobe shall be divided up between his two older brothers, Lining, and Grand." Said the minister. "His movie collection will go to his friend, Emmer. And finally we shall go and fill out his last wish, and give the Swiss army necklace, of his own design, to his closest friend Julietta, now deceased. We shall now go and place it on her grave." They all got up and left for the cemetery. I watched as the place a small jewelry box on the grave that stated as clear as day

_Julietta Orbit_

_2415 – 2424_

_Died young, loyal, honest, trust worthy_

I never thought I would actually see my own grave stone. When they left, I went to pick up the box, it was for me anyway, and I'm sure they wouldn't even notice that little box gone. I leaned down to pick it up, but someone grabbed my hand stopping me. I knew the grip all too well for comfort.

Chapter 9

"Look at you." Grand said. I looked up at him. "It's been a while hasn't it, you've changed, Jay."

"Ya, so what?" I asked.

"So we could get some serious cash for turning you into the peacekeepers, that's what." Explained Lining.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled. Even though Grand and Lining both had at least a good 6 years on me at least, I still scared the shit out of them, since they knew perfectly well that I could take them down right here right now.

"Of course we wouldn't, Jay, we're not idiots." They said in unison.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. But before I got an answer they were gone, I didn't even see them leave. So I took a walk, one that was very familiar to me, the long trail home.

Chapter 10

I picked up the rock that contained the only spare key to the house.

"To easy." I thought to myself.

I entered my house, it was just as I left it 5 years ago, even the half empty glass of water I left on the counter when I left. Walking up the stairs I noticed something, something that was different then the night I left. The door to my parent's room was open. I walked in and on the dresser was a little cardboard box. I opened it, my eyes filled with tears, I closed it and stuffed it in my pocket. Walking out, I locked the door and threw the key in the bushes. I never wanted to see that place again.

Chapter 11

"What's the matter, don't like the party?" asked Heather as she walked outside.

"No… it's fine… it's just… the party… the dress… it's… it's all too much." I explained.

"Well if it helps you dress is beautiful." She said. I looked down at my dress, full of diamonds and glitter, perfect for 1.

"Thanks, but I would much rather be in some jeans and a t-shirt." I told her as she handed me a gem the size of a baseball. "Oh they have these inside? I used to love these things!"

"You know what they are? Someone inside told me it was a drink but I can't even get a straw through it." she said as she handed me her straw. I shook the gem as hard as I could and quickly stuck the straw in it.

"If you don't drink it in time." I said. "The liquid inside turns back into a gem. If it does just shake it again." I handed it back to her. "Like that." I motioned to the drink and it turned back to crystal form. We laughed about it, we then left and had dinner in the justice building.

Chapter 12

We finished the victory tour by eating at President Snow's house. My dress weighed a ton, thanks to Brittney.

All night I was trying to ovoid the President. All of us were enjoying the party except Alexis and me. She was tucked away on the train, while me on the other hand, every time a peacekeeper or someone with a lot of power came up to me I thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to let it slip that the leader of the District 4 rebellion was not died but hiding in the train parked in the backyard. Most of them just wanted to talk about my amazing archery skills or to congratulate me on my victory. It wasn't until Snow came up to me and we started talking that I thought I was going to faint. He asked me about the tour and what activities we did. "We went apple picking in 11, horseback riding in 10, hiking in 7, race car driving in 6, I also did an archery demo in 2." I told him.

"Really you didn't do anything in 4? I could have sworn the report said that you guys were going tubing." He asked.

"Oh ya thanks for reminding me. We did go tubing in 4."

"That's great. Did you have fun?"

"Yes we did."

"And did anything unusual happen to you guys while you were there?"

It was almost like he knew that we had Alexis. My heart was racing.

"Well?" he asked.

Luckily for me Cody came over just in time.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

Thank God he came over.

"Cody!" I said with a big smile.

We then both started holding hands and he pretended to whisper in my ear. The President cleared his throat, and Cody and I pretended to realize that he was still standing there.

"Oh where are my manners? Cody this is President Snow, President Snow my I present Cody Worn."

"Ah yes Cody. I remember you from the footage of the reaping. I'm glad to see that your leg is better."

"Cody, President Snow was just asking me if I saw anything weird when we were tubing, I didn't, did you?" I asked him.

"No not at all. Should there have been something unusual that we would have seen?" he asked.

"No not at all. Just trying to make conversation." Responded Snow.

He then went off to talk to the head game maker.

"Thank you, I owe you one." I told him.

"Well I just so happen to know a way that you can make it up to me."

"How?" I ask playfully.

"Come on." He said. He then extended his arm out to me and I took his hand. He then led me to the dance floor and the band started to play a slow song. We danced for most of the song. In the middle of it he started talking to me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't know I'm not sure I can watch what I did."

You see tomorrow is the crowning ceremony, were they officially crown us the victors of the 24th annual Hunger Games. Normally they would hold this before we go home, but Ethan couldn't even sit upright by himself, and there was so much footage to go threw they just postponed it for the final day of the victory tour.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, I mean killing your best friend." He whispered.

I just stared off into the distance thinking about Golden. I have been trying to forget about him, but now I realize that is going to be impossible.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing." I answered.

He just looked at me. I had the feeling he could see right through my lie. I was about to cry. This was why I didn't want to think about Golden. I was trying not to cry, but my eyes were swelling up.

"Come here." He said and he gave me a huge hug. I whipped my eyes dry and tried to make myself as presentable as possible.

"So does this mean that you're not going to tell me about the arena?" I broke away from the hug, I knew he was just joking but I already told him not to bring it up.

"Cody, I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on why not?" I knew he really wanted to know what it was like, being a career tribute it was part of our nature but for Cody this was just crossing the line.

"Good bye, Cody." I said. I then walked away, he didn't try to stop me, I'm not sure why. I didn't know if he just wanted to give me some space, or that he was thinking the same thing I was. Stevie came up to me.

"What just happened." She asked, obviously she say what happened.

"I think we just broke up."

Chapter 13

The next day was the big crowning ceremony. I wore a big red puffy dress. To me it was just another awful dress, but Paris was drooling over it. I guess Brittney actually did something right.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Announced Caesar. "I give to you the victors of the 24th annual Hunger Games, Julietta Orbit and Ethan O'Conner!"

I walked out on stage, and a Capitol attendant wheeled Ethan next to me. I sat down and the interview started.

"I have to say Julietta, I wasn't expecting to see you again." Said Caesar.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't either." I told him.

He started laughing. There he goes again, making a joke out of a serious comment.

"Now, how about we talk about that kid you took in. What was his name, Ty, Terence, Tyler?"

"Travis." I said "you're going to have to excuse him, he's a little confused. We not from different districts, we are all from 12."

"I see. Ethan, how are you?"

_"How are you?" _I thought, he can't even walk by himself, I think just see him in a wheelchair is pretty self-explanatory. Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok I guess." He said.

The interview went on but I wasn't listening. When I heard my name I would nod or shake my head and just let Ethan handle it. It wasn't until I heard one question that I immediately perked up.

"So Julietta, where did you learn to use a bow and arrow like that?"

I must have shut down like the boys do when they can't think of an excuse, because Caesar asked me if I was ok.

"Yes, yes, I… learned to… use a bow and arrow…" I began to say but the buzzer that signaled the end of the interview went off. "Oh well maybe next time." I said. We then turned to the big screen to see the highlights of the 24th Hunger Games. Instead of the normal hour and a half, was 3 hours long. It showed the cornucopia and me punching 2 in the face. (For some reason everybody laughed when that happened.) It went through every single kill I made. They made sure to spend as much time as possible on Golden's death. The memories came flooding back to me. The one thing in the entire world that I was trying to forget is now permanently engraved into my mind. The ceremony ended with President Snow crowned us the victors of the 24th Hunger Games. We were then off, back to District 12.

Chapter 14

The next morning we were back in 12, and I told Alexis my plan.

"So next Sunday you will come into the woods with us and walk to District 13. Then you can get back to your rebellion."

The next day there was announcement for the citizens of 12. Basically it told everyone that the fence will now be electrified 24/7.

"Well so much for that plan." Complained Alexis.

Then suddenly she get a message from her cellphone. It said not to go to 13 there has been a deadly outbreak of small pocks, the entire district is under lockdown. So she couldn't go back anyway. For months we were stuck in 12, while Beth, Stevie and Ari have been inventing a power surge maker to temporarily sort out the power of the fence so we can go into the woods.

Chapter 15

It's finally finished. The power surge maker was done. We escaped into the woods and for the first time in 5 months we went hunting. The girls tended to the nearly died garden while the boys and I finally went hunting. When Alexis took one look at the garden turned to me and said.

"You have got to be crazy if you think that I can garden."

"Well you could try hunting with us." I told her.

"Hunting isn't really my style, are there any ponds around here?"

"We don't know, but you welcome to look around." Said Alice.

"Well the pond isn't going to find itself, see ya in in a couple of hours."

She then got on the ground picked up some dirt, and rubbed it in-between her fingers. I have absolutely no idea what she was doing. She then ran off into the woods. I took my bow and arrows that I hide in the woods. (They work much better than the ones the Capitol gave me.) We then got to the field that was best known to us for hundreds of wild turkeys. For hours we just sat there and hunted. Edder cleaned the kill as best as he could since we had to leave Ethan in the district, and we stuffed our game bags. When we finished we could barely fit the all kill in the bag. We then went back to the garden were the girls are trying to a garden that was all gone despite 4 strawberry plants.

"Hey have you seen Alexis?" asked Brooke.

"No she went in searching for a pond, remember." Replied Travis.

"Ya but that was 4 hours ago." Added Heather.

Just then Alexis came back to the garden with at least 2 dozen fish stringed around her neck.

"Hey guys guess what I found!" screamed Alexis.

"WOW! How many fish did you catch?" asked Stevie.

"Oh I don't know. I lost count after about 20."

I inspected the fish around her neck. They all had a mark on them that indicated they have been stabbed by something. There was nothing in her hands but the bundles of fish that couldn't fit around her neck.

"Hey, Alexis, how did you kill these?"

"With this." She told me.

She then fished around in her pocket, and pulled out a little metal ball, no bigger than a cat's eye marble. She raped her palm around it and gave it a squeeze. The metal ball then turned into a full sized trident.

"This is how." She said proudly.

Chapter 16

"Well, we are going to have a lot to give out at the hob today." Said Paris. "Speaking of which, whose turn is it?"

"It's your turn, Paris." Said Brooke.

"No it can't be my turn. I have a very important appointment scheduled in 10 minutes!" she yelled.

"And whom would that be with?" asked Beth.

"Well me, my bed, my pillow, some herbal tea, and 8 hours."

"B.S" yelled Lily. "Paris, it's your turn whether you like it or not."

"Oh come on guys, can't Travis take this one?"

"No I did it last time, come on I can't do everything you don't like to do, Paris."

"Paris, it's your turn. Everyone in District 12 has to do our part to keep their family's going. Not everyone is lucky enough to be able to feed themselves, but we are lucky enough to feed other families, and that is something that we can not overlook." I told her.

"But…but…but." Started Paris.

"But nothing, it's your turn." Said Ari.

Paris then turned to me and started to hold your breath. Her face was turning red. This was something she always doses this when she doesn't get what she wants.

"It's not going to work this time, Paris, don't even try it!" I yelled.

She let go of her breath and her face turned back to its normal color.

"Fine, I'll go to the hob."

She grabbed the game bag filled with the fish and our kill, and she trudged up to the fence crawled under it, and made her way to the hob. On any other day we would go into the district with her since it would be around the time the peacekeepers start to patrol the boarder, but it was such a nice day, no one felt like going back to the imprisoned feeling of district 12. It wasn't until an hour later when we saw Paris crossing back to go home that we slipped under the fence to join her on the long journey home.

"So how was it?" asked Travis.

"Oh it was fantastic." She answered with a big smile.

Could it be? Could Paris actually like the hob after all of these years? For a while every time it was time for someone to go to the hob Paris would volunteer herself to go, and every time she came back it was with a big smile. This went on for a couple months.

Chapter 17

Then one Wednesday morning I was so board. So I took the surge maker (we named it S.A.M. Surge Application Maker) my hunting Jacket and went out into the woods to hunt. There I grabbed my old bow and arrow set that I stored in an empty log. I set out into the woods, to the hunting tree that the game makers remade for the games. Where the boy from 7, the girls from 5, 2, and 1, many others, and Golden, my best friend, died. When I got there I thought of all of the arrows that I shot that killed them all because of me, all because Ethan had to take the tesserae, all because Cody and Brooke had to go and rig the ball and get caught, all because Brooke was picked, all because I promised Edder that I would volunteer, I would volunteer for Brooke. I climb the tree and went up to the highest branch there I waited for the longest time. I watched the coal miners walk to the mines with their picks and helmets, and the kids going to school. That reminded me, I didn't tell anyone that I was going into the wood. But they will see that my hunting jacket and S.A.M are gone and assume were I am. It wasn't until I shot an arrow into the tree thinking that the girl from 5 was in the empty branch that I decided that it was time to go hunting. I jumped down from the tree and ran on the normal track.

Chapter 18

I decided that I would take my kill to the hob. I cleaned it the best I could, and snuck under the fence. I didn't really know what to expect. The last time I went to the hob I had a huge asthma attack. That was 5 years ago, so much must have changed. I entered the building and made my way to a both with all of our names on it. I took a sign out of the games bag that said "FREE MEAT" I pulled out the game and waited for someone to come and pick up the food. Many people walked by the booth, all of them looked so hungry, they looked at the food like it was a million dollars. Why hasn't anyone come up yet? It wasn't until some poor boy and his older brother walked across that I said something.

"Hey, want some meat?" I asked the younger one. He looked up at his brother as if asking if they could have it.

"No." The older one replied with venom behind his voice.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because no one can afford your prices."

"But it's free." I protested.

There were murmurs coming across the hob. Like this was a surprise to them.

"Tell that to that friend of yours Paris!" yelled one of the nearby venders.

What has Paris been doing? It then came clear to me. The whole reason that Paris has wanted to go to the hob was to make money.

"I'll go. I'm sorry about Paris. She had no right to con you all out of your hard earned money. I'll leave the meat here and anyone who wants it can take it free of charge." I announced. I packed up the sign in the game bag and walked away, I could see out of the corner of my eye that at least 15 people were fighting over the meat.

Chapter 19

When I left the hob went immediately went down to the bakery. As I entered the warm building the bell rang to signal that someone has entered. I heard two people in the back room yelling at each other.

"Go see who that is!" yelled one of them; it was a woman probably in her late 40s.

"I can't I'm baking!" yelled the other; it was a younger boy.

"Just go!" she yelled back.

"I have to finish the dough or we won't have anything to sell!" he yelled back.

She then started yelling at his in this language I didn't know. The boy then came out from the back room. He was a tall dark haired boy, defiantly from the seam, he looked at least 21 but I knew he wasn't because I've seen him in the reaping a few times.

"Oh hey, Jay." He said

"Hi, Drake, aren't you supposed to be in school, what were you…" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"Oh, my mom has been a little on edge since my father died." he said with a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry, Drake." I said.

"It's ok I wouldn't have expected you to know it happened during the games. So what can I do you for." He asked in a more peppy attitude.

"I would like half a dozen roles, 2 floral cookies, 5 bagels, and 2 dozen muffins." I said.

"Wow." He said. "You must be hungry." He said with a smile. He then ducked under the counter to grab my order.

"Ethan and I are having a party." I said. "To celebrate that we don't have to go to the reaping anymore."

"I'm guessing that's what the cookies are for. What about the rest of it." he asked

"Alice is getting tired of cooking." I replied.

He gave a slight smile as he packed up the box.

"So what are you doing to cover the extra salary you guys lost?" I asked. I was really curious, I wanted to know if there was something I could do to help.

"I volunteered to help with security during the reaping, it won't be much but it will help."

He then handed it to me.

"That will be $29." Said as he checked the number on the cash register.

I placed a 50 on the counter and left. As I walked outside I heard Drake coming after me.

"Jay, Jay, you over paid." He said. I turned to face him. "By a lot."

"Keep the change." I said I then stuffed the box into the game bag and continued back to Victor's Village.

Chapter 20

I walked straight into my house took out the box of baked goods, threw the bag into the closet and plopped down on the couch. I looked at the clock, it was already 1:00 everyone would be home from school in 2 hours. I ran upstairs grabbed enough clothes for all of the girls, took the box and ran out the door to Ethan's house.

I walked into the house. I didn't see anyone there so I yelled.

"Ethan, its Jay, don't shoot."

"With what?" I heard him yell from the kitchen. I walked into the room to find him sitting at the kitchen table watching T.V "You own the only weapon in the whole district."

(He can now wheel himself around the house, (But only the house) and he can even walk a little on his own now, but after 3 steps you have to be there to catch him or he'll fall straight on his face. )

I sat down next to him and pulled out the cookies and handed him one

"Thanks" he said as he stated chewing on the sweet treat.

"Here are all of the girl's clothing." I said as I placed the stack of fabric on the table. "They will be here at 3 o'clock. They will know what to do."

"Remind me again why the girls can't shower at your house."

"Today they are taking a field trip to the coal mines and when they come back they will all be covered in coal dust. I don't know about you but I don't want to risk and asthma attack"

He then shrugged his shoulders and went back to the cookie.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked

"Well when we go to the hob you know how we give everything away for free?"

"Ya what about it?"

"Well the last couple times Paris has been going to the hob voluntarily." I started to go on but Ethan cut me off.

"Ok even I know that sounds wrong." He said.

"Well apparently every time she has gone she has charged everyone for the meat."

"For how much?"

"Enough to make everyone complain and ovoid us."

Ethan placed his finger to his chin like he was rubbing the beard that he didn't have. I think that Ethan not being able to walk hasn't been an entirely bad thing for him. He's smarter than he was back in the arena.

"I don't see the harm in her doing this. Also long as we make sure that she doesn't go back to the hob we will all be fine." He said.

I nodded my head.

"But what about the money she took?" I asked. "You and I both know this will not go away without the people getting their money back."

"There is no way to tell exactly who she stole from, or how much she took. We will just have to hope that this all blows over."

I didn't want to talk about this anymore so I changed the topic.

"Did you know there's a mandatory announcement tonight?" I asked him.

"No I didn't. When is it?"

"6:00 tonight" I told him. "We'll watch it at my house."

I looked at the clock. It was almost 3 o'clock.

"I better get going" I said. "They'll be home any minute." With that I left for my house.

Chapter 21

As I entered the house I saw the girls walking home in the distance. They were all covered in coal dust but the worst was Alexis. There was not an inch of her visible body that wasn't black with soot. I ran inside and quickly jotted down a note to them it said

_Dear girls,_

_Go over to Ethan's house and take a shower. All of your clothes are over there, be done by 5, we are having dinner over our house. Don't you dare come into this house without you being 100% percent free of all coal dust. Lily you're going to have to help Ethan over here._

_-Jay_

I turned to the door and Paris was already trying to get into the house, but was having trouble getting through the locked door. I put up the note to the window so they could all read the note. After they all read it they all looked disappointed. Paris started to hold her breath again and I pointed to Ethan's house, she then let go and they all trudged over to Ethan's house.

Chapter 22

About 2 hours later there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled.

Everyone then filled the house.

"That was awful!" yelled Paris. "How could you have made us do that?"

"It was easy actually, I dropped off your clothing, and told you to go to his house and shower, and you all did." I snapped.

"Well it was pure terror." She replied.

"Hey, at least Edder wasn't there to make inappropriate comments about us in towels." Said Alice, she then went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. We followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table. The T.V the flashed on like it always did when there was a mandatory announcement that every house hold in Panem had to watch. There on the screen was President Snow.

"Hello, I have never been one to lollygag on anything so let's get right to the point so you may all return to your dinners. As you all know coming up is the 25th anniversary of our dearly beloved Hunger Games." We all sighed, no one liked the games and everyone in Panem knows it, he then continued. "As a tribute to all of those who have fallen and triumphed in this rigorous event we shall celebrate the 25th annual Hunger Games as an aniversery games. This will be called the Quarter Quell and be held every 25 years instead of the Hunger Games. The rules of these historic events are the same as the Hunger Games, the only difference is that there is a… how should I put it… twist for the tributes. This year for the first Quarter Quell the tributes shall be not chosen by lottery, but both tributes male and female will be chosen by vote of their home district. The two people with the most votes will go to the arena and fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Thank you that will be all and may the odds be ever in your favor." The T.V turned off, and we tried to pretend that the announcement never happened.

"What, no help?" asked Alice.

"You remember what happened last time." Replied Lily.

She shrugged her shoulder length blond hair bounced with her shoulders, and went back to the pot of boiling water. We had dinner and it was lovely as usual, I'll never know what Alice ever dose to whatever she cooks that makes it taste so good. We laughed and told stories around the table, it was always such a good time, and tonight wasn't any different, but when I brought up the fact that I knew what happens at the hob when Paris goes that it all stopped. She screamed at me that I had no proof that she did any of it. I told her about the little boy and his older brother, and all of the venders complaining. She looked stunned that I actually knew, so she yelled.

"I'm going upstairs, to get some beauty sleep." She then stormed out of the dining room and into her room.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" asked Brooke.

"Had to be done." I said. "Or she'll keep doing it."

Chapter 23

We all then went back to dinner, after we went into the den to watch some TV.

"What the hell, Travis" yelled Alexis.

"What do you mean I didn't do anything?" He said in his blank emotionless voice that never seems leaves his person.

"That's not true, that's _my_ spot! You took it!"

"That doesn't matter just sit next to me."

"No I can't sit there. On Olympus Apollo sits directly 7 seats to the left of Zeus who sits in the center of the semi-circle, which is where Jay is currently sitting, and _you_ are sitting where Apollo should be, so beat it, Richard!" she yelled.

"Alexis, how many times have I told you not to use my real name." he said with a little anger but not a lot.

"Forget this I'm going to the practice range." She said. (Since my talent is being a pro. Archer I had an archery range put into my house. I normally use it when everyone is at school, but Alexis sometimes uses it to practice her trident throwing skills.) She ran in the back room and I turned on the TV, about 20 minutes later Alexis started yelling.

"Jay, there's a stranger in the house, can I kill him?"

"What?" I yelled. I then ran as fast as I could to the closet that I keep my Capitol approved bow and arrow set. Without even looking at who it was I fired a warning shot, which hit the wall not even and inch away from the intruder's head. He then fell the ground with a large boom taking my arrow with him. (I'm not sure way because neither Alexis nor I had even hit him.) Lily then rushed into the room.

"Edder!" she yelled.

Chapter 24

Lily rushed to him. "Jay, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, the arrow didn't even hit him, and it hit the wall. Lily you know perfectly well that I never miss."

She looked down at the arrow on the ground and then back up at me.

"Oh he took it with him." I then walked towards the telephone.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Calling the peacekeepers, he broke into the house, more importantly a victor's house." I said. "He needs to be reported."

"Jay, since when have you ever given a dam about the laws here in District 12?"

"Lily, I'm not sure if you remember what he did, but I do. He left me, he left me in there in the reaping! We had a deal, we had deal that I would volunteer for Brooke and he would volunteer for Cody or whoever incapable dunce got chosen that year if they didn't stand a chance, and guess what, the person chosen didn't have a chance, it was Ethan! He left me there up on stage when I volunteered! He left me in the arena with Ethan, of all people I could have ended up with it was Ethan! The only reason that we both made it out alive is because of that stupid rule change! If I was dead like I planned it to go, Golden would have killed him! He left us! He's not a part of this family anymore!"

Paris then came running down stair in her pink silk , her short blond hair was in a bun, and her blue satin sleep mask covering the spot that her hair and forehead met.

"What is going on here?" She yelled. "How can anyone get **ANY** beauty sleep around here with all of the noise **YOU** guys make?"

"Edder is back." I snapped at her. I then turned to Lily who was inspecting Edder's wounds that I assumed he got were every he was. "We need to turn him in."

"No, just wait till he's better or at least conscious again, then we will make a decision on what to do." She explained.

"Fine." I snapped. "We'll wait."

I left the room with Paris, as Lily got to work right away on his injurious. All of our friends asked what was going on and if anything was ok, they asked me over and over again, but every time I gave them the same answer all I said was.

"The trader is back." I then ran upstairs into the room, locked the door, and went to sleep.

Chapter 25

Around 2 A.M I went down stairs to find Alexis on the couch watching T.V. she looked at me, I almost didn't recognized her, the long wavy blond hair that was normally in a ponytail was down, it looked pretty.

"Can't sleep?" she asked looking at my . I looked down at them myself. They were comfortable but everyone is always saying I look like a guy in them since they were so baggy.

"You too?" I asked her with a smile.

"Na, I never sleep, and even if I do it's just for a few hours, and it's always with my trident in my hand." She said blankly.

I looked over at Edder, somehow Lily has been able to move him to the 2nd living room (since we had 2 living rooms I didn't see the need to have both of them, so I gave the 2nd one to Lily as her own little infirmary. She managed to have one of the Capitol attendants that made sure that we were comfortable in our new home to put in a glass wall to surround the room.)

"I can't believe, Lily still trusts him." I said.

"She likes him, can't you tell?" she asked me.

"No, I suppressed all remotely good thoughts of him when he failed to volunteered at the reaping. I just thought that's what everyone else did."

"How did you guess meet?" she asked.

"I call that day, the day I lost my sanity. When I meet Paris, and we went around looking for 13, we had no idea where it was so we were basically roaming Panem. When we ended up in 7 Lily begged me to let him in, after a while I did let him in, and he has made my life a living hell ever since." I explained.

"So, that's why Lily wanted to save him."

"Ya, I guess." I said as I went to the closet to retrieve my bow. "I'm going to do some target practice."

"Jay, you already have perfect aim, why do you need to practice, especially at this hour?"

"Just in case." I said looking at Edder.

I went in the practice room and just started shooting, I didn't care if I hit the target or not, I just needed to shoot, get some anger out.

Chapter 26

About an hour later Alexis came into the room.

"Jay, he's up."

I followed her into the infirmary.

"After you." She said. I walked in

Edder gave me a look that seemed to say _get out of here._

"Where have you been?" I asked him calmly. He just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Where have you been?" I asked with a little more urgency. Alexis then came in.

"Jay, this is taking way too long."

"Wow, Paris, when did you grow up?" He asked in a playful voice, obviously hitting on her.

"Ok can I kill him now?" she asked me.

"Be my guest" I was about to say, but I guess Lily got the best of me. "No" I said. "Leave him, Lily will take care of him."

We turned to leave, and when we were out of Edder's ear shot I pulled on her arm down towards me so we were the same height, I whispered into her ear.

"If he continues acting like this, we're putting something in his drink." She nodded, and we both went back upstairs to go to bed.

Chapter 27

The next day I woke up to the smell of something burning. I immediately thought that there was a fire in the house. I jumped out of bed, and opened all of the windows, running down stairs I was going through a check list in my head.

_Open the windows_

_Get everyone out_

_Grab my in hailer_

_Get the bow_

Jumping over the last 3 steps I landed on the main floor. I opened as many windows as I could and started yelling.

"**FIRE, FIRE, EVERYONE GET OUT, GET OUT, FIRE.**" Running into the kitchen I grabbed my bow and arrows. Everyone then ran downstairs. There were mummers of fear whipping threw the small crowd. As they rushed out the door I counted each one, Paris, Alexis, Ari, the twins, Alice, Brooke, Heather, but were was Lily. Looking behind me I saw her. She looked like she coming over to the door that everyone else was exiting through, but she was walking as slow as she could possibly walk, it was getting harder and harder to breath, but I had to stay there, I had to make sure that Lily got out. I motioned for her to speed it up, but she was getting slower and slower. Was she hurt? Was she waiting for Edder? What was going on? Why was she going so slowly? She kept on yelling something but the fire alarm was too loud, so loud I could barely hear myself think, let alone hear her. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker. Nothing was working, she was going as slow as ever, and at one spot even stopped right in her tracks. Did she not see the smoke around her? Did she not feel the temperature getting hotter by the second? I motioned for her to come. I finally I resorted to yelling witch was a big mistake.

"Lily!" I yelled. "Lily get out. Hurry up, Lily we need to get out." She shook her head no. I didn't understand, what was going on? She looked in the direction of the fire. Edder started walking towards her, his hands were in his pockets. When Lily saw that he was coming a sign of relief fell onto her face, she then bolted for the front door. When she was out I turned to Edder I got so mad, he was walking so nonchalantly like he didn't even notice the fire. I just wanted to yell. So I took in a deep breath witch was my first mistake.

"Edder!" I started to yell, but I immediately fell to the ground in a coughing panic. Even then they were going as slow as ever. I reached for my pocket. _"Inhaler"_ I thought to myself _"I forgot my inhaler." _He came towards me.

"Hey Jay." He said. "Look what I found." He pulled out my inhaler. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I grabbed for it but he pulled it away from me. "I wonder what it does." He said.

"Inhaler" I tried to say but it sounded more like intaincler.

"Shame her? What does that mean?"

"Inhaler" I said again but it still made no sense him.

"Claim her?" he pondered this for a moment. "Claim her? Oh you mean Lily, you think I should ask her out? I don't know she isn't really my type. Why am I her type? Wait no don't tell me, I am, wait no I'm not, she's my type, or am I hers." he went on and on about how he would ask her out if she was his type.

"Jay! Are you here?" it was Cody. He found us and got us out. He looked into Edder's hand. "Give me that." He growled at Edder. He snatched my inhaler and gave it to me. The fire department then came (thank God they did) and I have to admit that for only 6 guys with a couple buckets of water they put out the fire pretty fast. We were still outside waiting for the men to give us the ok to go back in the house. I could finally talk again.

"Edder come here." I said in a cool calm voice. He came and got on his knees so we were the same height. "There is no reason why we can't talk about what happened in the house calmly and rationally like the nice level headed young adults we are, right?" he nodded his head. "Ok then." I said. "Two questions. First question what is claim her supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were telling me to ask Lily out." He said.

"Ok, fair enough." I said. "Second question" I started calmly, then a burst of anger came out and I just started yelling. "How in the world do you he that out of the word inhaler!" the fire department then came over to talk to me.

"Mrs. Orbit we have determined the cause of the fire."

"What was it?" I asked. He then handed me a frying pan with some seriously overcooked pancakes stuck to it.

"You are free to go back into the house as you wish but in your case I would wait till 7:00 p.m." and they were off.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They then all lined up in front of me. "Who was making pancakes?" everyone took a step back except for Edder. "Edder did you make the pancakes?"

"Ya I did, so what." He said.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled I then jumped up from the spot I was sitting from and ran after him. He ran in between houses and bushes, we could have gone all night but Lily and Cody stopped us.

"Jay this is no way to settle this." Beth said.

"You know what Beth, your right. Where is my bow?"

"Not like that either."

"Just go, get out of here, I'm kicking you out of my house. Go live with Ethan. I yelled at Edder. I started to walk back to the house when Alexis grabbed my arm.

"I thought we were going to poison his drink?" she whispered sharply. I lead her upstairs to my room, and pulled out a little box that always seemed to shimmer in the light. It was the last shred of district one in my current life. I opened the small package, in it was a ring with a diamond that was cut to be shaped like a pyramid in order to hide its true purpose. I put it on, and twisted the diamond ever so slightly. All four sides of the gem bloomed open to revile a needle so thin it was almost invisible. I twisted it the other way to close the miniature weapon and turn it back to an average ring.

"My parents thought of this, their boss loved the idea so much that he sent them to District 3 have them make a prototype to send to District 2 for a new weapon. It contains enough poison to kill one person. When they went to 3 they got the say what the Games really were, not a pageant of glory, or a way to test your strength and wits, but just a way to make the Districts fear the Capitol. They tried to bring those ideas back to 1, but as soon as they said one bad thing about the Games they were killed, both of them. This is the last piece of them that I have and I'm not going to waist it on someone as vile as Edder." I explained.

"Fine, soot yourself, but I'm telling you now, one day you are going to regret this." She said and left.

Chapter 28

"Jay, Jay, get up, Jay." Someone whispered.

"What?" I moaned. The shutters then flew open letting in the new day's light.

"Jay this is important." She said. I opened one eye it was Paris, normally if Paris says that something is important, in the real world, it is really the most unimportant speck of whatever you want to call it in the world.

"What?" I moaned again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a prep team, this whole I have been doing all of my make-up, hair, and wardrobe chooses myself for 5 whole years, and this entire time you had a prep team to help you!" she started yelling at me. I sat up and put my hands out to stop her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She got so mad that she didn't even answer me, she just grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen. There was my prep team all spread out in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Command them to do my make-up, hair, and wardrobe!" Paris told me.

"I'm afraid we will not be able to do that Miss. Connors, we are here just to make Julietta camera ready for the show." Said Mariam (a member of my prep team).

"What show? I was not informed that this would be happening."

"A memo was sent almost a month ago." she insisted.

"Oh was that what this was?" asked Paris while she handed me a piece of paper covered in make-up. "I've been using it to test eye shadow colors." It read,

_Dear Miss. Julietta Orbit,_

_To arrest the rumors of you and you little family being from different districts, next month we will send a camera crew to your home to fallow you around for the last 3 days leading up to the reaping of the 25__th__ annual Hunger Games. _

_Thank you for your cooperation _

_-Effie Trinket, the first_

I slammed the letter on the counter, I didn't want them to come and film every single thing we did, looking around I decided the house was in no shape to present it to the entire nation of Panem, I immediately ran to the wall that held the intercom. Pushing the button I spoke into it.

"Everybody get up, get down stairs and clean up." All of the girls came downstairs, I explained what was going on, they then started cleaning, and I sat down in the kitchen chair and let my prep team get to work. As they got to work I overheard their conversation on what in the world they were going to do with Ethan when they got there.

"Wait." I told them. "They are filming Ethan's house to?" they all nodded their heads. I looked at the condition of my house, even though the girls were working as fast as they could it still wasn't great.

"Paris, go over to the boy's house, and tell them what is going on, make sure they get ready." I said.

"Fine." She yelled as she ran out the door.

Looking back on the moment it was weird that she would even be willing to go to the boys' house, but time was of the essence, and if TV show was the only way to make everyone think that we are normal people, and protect my friends from Snow then for all I care they could film the rest of my life.

"And… done." Said Mariam. She then showed me my reflection. It was a very natural look. They put so little make-up on me, I was barley wearing any. My long brown hair was in a red palsy bandana. "Now they want to come in to you doing your talent." She said throwing my outfit. "Now go change." I ran into the bathroom and changed. I have to say out of everything that they put me in this one was my favorite. It was just a plain dark blur short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I came out and my prep team approved my look and was out the door.

"Ok." I thought to myself. "They want to see me do archery." I went to the closet to retrieve my bow and arrows. There was just one problem, my bow was missing. Just then Paris walked through the door.

"Jay!" she yelled. "The other person that was working on Ethan would do my make-up either, and she was quite rude about it to."

"Paris have you seen my bow?"

"Oh ya Edder broke it."

"What?"

"Well not really the arrows as so much as the bow, but maybe a few."

I got so mad I pushed Paris out of the way and ran straight to the boys' house.

Chapter 29

I knocked viciously on the door until Travis opened it for me.

"Where is he?" I yelled. He gave me a puzzled look. I looked around trying to catch a glimpse of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him with his head in the refrigerator.

"Edder!" I yelled. He looked up at me, dropping his can of root beer and my bow, an expression that seemed to say _"oh shit" _came across his face. I walked over to my poor bow and picked it up, it was cut clean right in the middle. I looked at glared at him, and he darted up the stairs. Out of pure rage I ran after him. Running into his room he locked the door behind him so I couldn't get in. I banged on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, EDDER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? EDDER!" I screamed over and over again until he answered,

"Jay, I am not opening this door for anything, one, or body, so go away."

I kicked the door, turned my back to the wall and slid down it. "I can wait here all day, Edder. You're going to have to come out there sooner or later." I said just loud enough to make sure he heard me. After an hour I looked down at my watch, the very same one that Golden gave me. It was taking way too long. The camera crew would be there any minute. I got up and looked at the door; it was just like all of the other doors in my house. I thought back to the time when I accidentally broke down the door to one of the spare rooms. I got up and jiggled the door knob, it was still locked. It then hit me. I took off my necklace, placing the charm in my hands, a gold disk no bigger than a quarter and switched threw the different settings until I got to the exact one I needed.

"Screw driver." I thought to myself. "He really did think of everything."

I kicked down the door to find Edder with his head buried in a book. He looked up and immediately took a fighting position, and I followed. Within minute I took him down and hog tied him.

"How did you do that?" he complained

"I just won the Hunger Games, your door was nothing." I said as I shoved one of his socks in his mouth, existed the room and ran to my house, there the camera crew was waiting for me.

"Well are we going to start filming or not?"

Chapter 30

Let me tell you the next 3 days were a complete nightmare. Every single thing I did was filmed, from going back to visit the old house (which was their idea) to just making plain lunch. The only time I had any privacy was when they were filming Ethan. On the second day they even filmed me brushing my teeth for crying out loud. It wasn't until the morning of the 3rd day that they totally crossed the line. I was sleeping in my room, when everyone, and I mean everyone, came into my room. I didn't open my eyes but I knew they were there, and I knew exactly why.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAY!" everyone yelled but Edder.

"Happy birthday." He mumbled after everyone else. Yes it is my birthday, the day right before the reaping, it always has been and always will be. It doesn't matter anymore, but I use to think that it was a blessing that I could be the first of everyone to go into the reaping, but know I realize how much of a curse it was.

"Oh, thanks guys." I said trying to force a smile, for the cameras, but when I saw they weren't there I plopped right back into bed. Paris came over to me and whispered in my ear with a smile like the cameras were there.

"What are you doing?' she asked.

"Going back to bed." I whispered back.

"No, you're not."

"And why is that?"

"Because the all of Panem will be watching this." She then looked up into the far corner of the room. Followed he glance and there in the upper corner of my room was a little camera.

"That's the last straw!" I yelled. I stormed out of my house and across the street to where the camera crew was staying.

Chapter 31

I rang the bell over and over and over and over again until Effie opened the door.

"Security camera's in my house!?"

"Yes" she said in a cheerful voice. "Best way to capture on film what really goes on in that house of yours."

"I want them gone! I want them all gone and out of my house!"

"Now sweaty would you please reconsider"

"No I want them all gone and out of my house, and you to get out of here and go home." She shrugged her shoulders and within minutes the camera crew was out the door went into my house gathered all of the cameras and on the next train back to the Capitol, leaving me with Effie.

"See you tomorrow." She said threw a forced smile, and then closed the door in my face.

Chapter 32

"It's reaping day!" yelled Paris as she clapped her hands. "Everyone up!"

Before I could even get up on my own two feet she took my arm and dragged me down to the kitchen and strapped me into the chair of torcher, new house, new routines, new Paris, same chair. Some things never change.

"Paris." I said half awake. "Paris, my prep team will be here any minute." She gave me a glare and untied me. "Thank you." I said with as much sarcasm as I could imply at this hour in the morning. I then dashed up to my room and locked the doors. My prep team wasn't even coming, I just had to get out of there. I threw on the same outfit that I was in when they started filming and walked out the door to meet up with Ethan and Effie. (He's doing better, much better than the night of the announcement, finally out of the wheelchair but on crutches full time.)

Chapter 33

"Ok." Said Effie. "You two will be standing on stage with me. Ethan, the envelope that contains the names of the tributes will be in your hands, you will hand it to me and I will read them out loud. When the boy comes up be a solitary figure, don't even acknowledge the tribute is there until we go to board the train. Julietta, Julietta, Julietta, what should you do? You will be there to give them moral support while they are on stage. Maybe you should give the tributes a hug if they are crying. You know what only do that to the girl, only if she is crying. Be a rock for her."

"So you want us to fake the entire thing?" I asked.

"Well… I wouldn't… really phrase it like that."

"So you want us to fake the entire thing." I repeated.

"Yep pretty much." She said looking down at her clip board. I opened my mouth to protest but the whistle sounded that lead everyone to the reaping. I got on stage and completely zoned out. It was hard to believe that I was even still alive. One year ago today I promised to volunteer for Brooke, that I would die for her.

Chapter 34

I watch Ethan hand Effie the envelope and I toned into reality.

"Your tributes for the 1st Quarter Quell and the 25th annual Hunger Games are." She said as she paused for a dramatic effect. "Paris Grayson and Mark Tanner." They walked up on stage. Mark was trying not to cry, but Paris was fine, she was smiling, like she wanted to die. It didn't even hit me that she was chosen. When she got up on stage next to me. I'm not really sure what happened but before I even knew what I was doing I stepped in front of her and yelled.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Chapter 35

"Julietta you can't do that." Effie said calmly.

"Why not!?" I asked. "There's no rule against it, and don't tell me there is because the only rule is stay alive!"

"Because it wouldn't be fair since you just won." She glared at me and turned to the audience. "As always happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She then led Paris and Mark to the justice building in 1 hour she be off to the Capitol and to the games, and then she will be dead and lost forever.

Chapter 36

I sat on the edge of the stage all of our friends came to me.

"What do we do know?" asked Brooke.

"Paris can't go to the games." Said Alice

"There has to be a way out of this." Added Cody. "But what?"

"Maybe we can get them not to send her to the games." Said Stevie. Then Beth started yelling at her that the plan was flawed.

"How about we let this just play itself out." Said Edder

"You would have your friend die?" Ari asked him.

"What else can we do?" added Edder.

Everyone just went at it, people yelling to let her be and others to reason with the peacekeepers, and how it was a bad idea. All of their ideas were getting jumbled up in my head, I couldn't take it anymore. It was time I stepped up and filled my role as leader. I stud up on stage in front of the jumbled up group of kids.

"Enough!" I yelled, I looked around no one but us were around and if anyone heard me it didn't matter at this point I just didn't care. "We're getting Paris back, now are you with me or not!" they all nodded.

Chapter 37

"Ok he's the plan."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's risky." Said Travis.

"Have a problem with that?"

"No not at all."

"Good, Cody go home get any weapon we may need, my bow and arrows, bring my working ones." I said as I looked at Edder. "Tell Alexis about the plan and meet us at the fence outside our old house in 45 minutes. Lily, Brooke, Heather, and the twins go with him, pack our bags, one bag for each of us. Pack anything we could need, food, medical supplies, clothes, anything we would need. Got it good now go. Edder get Ethan to the fence, open the whole up enough for us to just run through, just in case. Travis come with me. Everyone knows what to do?"

"Jay, what about me?" asked Alice.

"Drake still has a crush on you right."

"Ya but I don't see why that would help."

Chapter 38

"It's simple just flirt with him." I told her.

"No I'm not flirting with some dude that I don't even know that well." Alice complained.

"Just do it, it will only take 5 minutes maybe even less, look as soon as I am in just join Travis, ok."

"Fine." She said as she walked over to Drake.

"Travis get under the window of the room Paris is in and on my signal open it." he left and I ran in. I opened the door that Paris is in.

Chapter 39

"How are you doing?" I asked Paris

"Great I can't wait to go back to the Capitol."

"Paris you are going to die. This isn't s a joke."

"What are you taking about, I'm going to go to the games and play and if I don't win then come back."

"Paris, if you don't win you die!"

"What?"

"Yes, the price of winning is 23 kid's lives. They really kill each other in the games, I really killed 7 kids last year to come back home."

"I never knew, in the Capitol we are taught that the losers go back to their home districts." I let that sink in for a minute. I opened my mouth to continue but the window flew open.

"Jay, hurry up Alice is dying out there." Travis complained.

I hopped out the window and looked at Paris.

"You coming or not?" I asked her.

Chapter 40

She jumped out and an alarm sounded.

"Dam security system!" I heard Alice yell. Next thing I saw was her running for the hills, we followed her, but we weren't the only ones. Some peacekeepers were running after us, but we were too fast for them.

"Come on, guys your almost there!" everyone was yelling. I got through the fence and looked behind us, the peacekeepers were gaining on us.

"Cody." I yelled. "Cody, give me my bow!" he handed me my bow, my bow, not some cheap, Capitol made, sorry excuse for a bow that they gave me. I slung my sheath around my back. I walked through the fence back into the district. The peacekeepers stopped not even 20ft in front of me. I took out and arrow and loaded it into my bow I fired it right at the two men, it just missed them and went right through the gap between their heads.

"I would think very hard about my next move if I were you." The men exchanged looks. "If any of your pathetic peacekeepers follow us or alert the Capitol that we left District 12, next time I won't miss." I went to go grab another arrow, but they took one look at me and ran for their lives. I walked out of the district.

"What now?" asked Paris.

"Now we go to District 13." I answered. "We are joining the rebellion."

END OF BOOK 2


End file.
